


Ave end

by whitebro



Category: Hellblazer
Genre: BDSM, Character Death, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 18:06:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17048039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitebro/pseuds/whitebro
Summary: Vertigo Hellblazer Comic甜汉子渣康和男朋友复合肥天使城的欲与死意识流剧情





	Ave end

尘归尘，土归土。  
Stanley仰躺着，他闭着眼。其实就算他张开眼，也看不见什么，所以他把眼睛紧紧闭上。他闻见英国烟的味道，还有很多其他气味，都混在一起，模糊不清。他躺着，一个男人骑在他腰上，他经常锻炼的腰上，抽烟。抽了很长时间了，烟灰发红，发亮，然后塌下来，落在他胸口上，带着热度，灼烧的热度在他胸口散开。他不用看也知道。  
如果不是出了汗，那些烟灰大概会在他胸口留下痕迹，不过他全身是汗，床单也几乎湿透了。所以，很可惜，什么也没有。他暗暗希望骑在他腰上的男人快点把烟抽完，然后把通红的烟蒂按在他胸口，一声轻响，就是那种把烙铁按进冰水里的声音，不过要轻得多，之后他就能闻见灰尘的味道。他的肉体化作灰尘，气味不算好闻，不过他喜欢。他猜自己的情人也不讨厌。之后，就是痛苦，他最喜欢的部分，他的身体颤抖，因为痛苦战栗不停。他可能会再一次硬起来，再一次，他还在情人的身体里停留着，刚好，他可以再来一次。  
这不是第一次了，第一次是在前几天，他看见他的情人在窗口抽烟，穿着那件有点褪色的风衣，经典的军大衣款式，疲乏，实质的痛苦在他身上凝结成阴影，落在他眉间，还有不合时宜的，微微扬起的嘴角。这个英国男人抽烟，尼古丁上瘾，烟瘾就像性瘾一样严重。  
“John……”  
他喊他的名字了，一个再普通不过的名字，不过现在这音节让他心动不已，还有痛苦，痛苦也不可抑制的自这个名字产生。Stanley把手掌摊开，伸到John面前。他猜对方会明白这意思，应该，他们二十多年没见了，不过，他们依旧了解彼此就像对着一面镜子，  
John把眼睛抬起来，他的眼神冰冷，比Stanley自己在镜中自省的目光还要冷，但同时——这也是他的迷人之处，他的眼神也很火热，一种浓烈又纯粹的欲念在其中燃烧。他简短的答应一声，然后弹弹烟灰，把抽了三分之二的残烟按熄在Stanley手心。  
炙热，燃烧。热量穿透皮肤和肌肉，把它们毁灭。他的一部分，一小部分灰飞烟灭了。就这样？就这样。Stanley连一点声音都没发出来。那小半截烟还躺在他手心，还带着John甜美又愁苦的气息。Stanley把它攥住了，攥的死紧。直到John，这个丝毫不动声色的英国男人把脸转过去，Stanley才从牙缝里发出声息。  
“婊子，该死的婊子。”  
他不要烟，他不抽烟也不喝酒，他不想要慰藉，所以他把烟头远远地扔开。他的情人触手可及，所以他伸手揪住那头发暗的金发，把他揪过来。英国男人很瘦，皮肤暗沉苍白。就像个他妈的死人。Stanley觉得兴奋，因为疼痛给他贫乏的大脑一剂猛药，现在他可以为所欲为。他把John按在冰冷的墙壁上，不对，是撞上去的，John哼了一声，然后低声说：“慢点，别着急，我们大可以慢慢来。”  
John的语气里有一种漠然，漠然的好像他根本不在此处，不在这阴森森的宅子或者Stanley怀里。Stanley觉得这比烟头还让他难受，难受的好像胸闷至极，以至于想把胀痛的地方破开来。那些鲜嫩的器官，跳动的那些，会在一瞬间迸裂，然后，就没有痛苦了，也没有情人，一切都没有了。Stanley不想要那个，死亡，他还不想要。他想要一个替代品，一个让他随时觉得比死亡还辽远，盲目，疼痛的东西，一个真理，信仰，一个英国男人。  
他连撕带扯，把那该死的卡其色布料弄下来，粗粝的质感，就像个牢笼。John Constantine把自己关在牢笼里，现在，他被解放了。  
Stanley匆忙的找到那个干涩的孔洞。他觉得手心的疼痛变柔软了，变成历史，遥远，模糊。这搞得他有点害怕，所以他必须狠狠操他的情人才行，狠狠操他，操死他。他可能真的这么做，他以前干过很多次，他盯着因为快感或者疼痛扭曲的脸，突然想毁灭，让他消失，成为永恒，就在此刻——扼住他的喉咙！他会挣扎，挣扎的很厉害，他这辈子恐怕从没用过这么大劲。不过无济于事，因为Stanley不让他逃，不想让他活下去——不过，那是那些情人，这个不一样。John是独一无二的，再也找不到任何一个能与他相同。Stanley深刻的明白这一点。  
“你闻起来真好，像蜜糖。”  
Stanley说的很真诚，而他也是这么想的。他觉得自己需要占有他，所以就那么直接的插进去了，从John的臀缝间，那个干涩的通道还是它最原始的样子，不能，抗拒被侵入的样子。上面大概还有好些细密的伤口，反复拉扯造成的。每次结束以后，血会混着精液顺着苍白消瘦的大腿流下来，从内侧，很慢的淌下来，Stanley觉得这幅样子很好，很衬他的情人。皮肤和粘膜剧烈的摩擦起来，像是要起火了，John的呼吸变得急促，甜蜜的痛苦从他呼吸间弥漫开来，而Stanley正渴望啜饮这个。这样他可以得到这个男人，得到他的深沉的痛苦，就像被冰冷咸湿又无望的海水包围，没过头顶，下沉。John也不讨厌这些，他乐于给。  
“我喜欢这个。”  
John低声说。证实了Stanley的想法。John用手臂撑着自己，微微眯着眼，一边享受一边承受。John对他没说过不，Stanley操他，或者求他操自己，还有更多玩意，John从来不拒绝。他是真心的，他真心喜欢这些发生在自己肉体上的事情。所以Stanley发了疯，他爱John Constantine比自己的罪恶还深。对这个男人，他彻底把自己交出去了。他喊John的名字，然后告诉他他就是个婊子，而自己会射在他身体里，诸如此类的，毁掉他。  
“还不够，我的情人。”John笑了，笑的很带轻蔑，“要毁掉我，这样还不够，不过你已经干的挺好了。”  
Stanley用力冲撞，让那些好听的，冷冰冰的英国腔调停下，利物浦？还是其他地方，这个男人说过他出生在那里。而这件事本身是个可怕的灾难，彻头彻尾的错误。Stanley不许他这么说，他觉得John是个尤物，美味绝伦。他让人产生邪念，产生那些普通人只要知悉都会觉得羞耻的欲望，他让你的潜意识都沸腾，对Stanley来说，他没有选择，他必须得到这个男人。之前他还不太懂怎么做，怎么把他打碎，毁灭殆尽。他绕了很多弯子，结果一无所获。一无所获的结果是让自己成为祭品。那时候他没有选择，鞭子落在身上，他才能从灵魂的痛苦里解脱出来，他想：John Constantine，死了，消失了，这个人已经不存在了。  
忘了他吧。

 

之后，他们睡在一起的时候，谈过这些事情。从最开始来说吧，John说他很欣赏Stanley的计划，其实一个蠢货，就是那些丝毫不懂前戏乐趣的蠢货会直接雇些打手，到英国，伦敦，把John揪出来，揍一顿，或者给他头顶一记枪子。John不可能次次都躲得过去。不过，Stanley不这样，他嫌这样不够好，配不上John Constantine。配不上他的狡猾阴冷，死，就是那种一枪毙命的死亡，或者匕首，甚至监狱里那种，带着倒刺的，能把人肠子抽出来然后挣扎好几个小时才能咽气的死法，对John Constantine都是解脱了。Stanley觉得自己应该从别人那里下手，John的那些小可爱们，那些为他奔走的宠物那里——Stanley总喜欢这么说，因为他觉得John是独一无二的，其他人都不是John，当然不是，所以他们什么也不是——只是数字。他可以用钱买来一条命，或者让一个小镇枯萎，都只是钱的问题，但这些大把钞票可以引发John的痛苦，所以就比什么都值当。  
但这所有事情里只有一件是Stanley搞不懂的，他不明白这为什么有用，当然，他知道会起作用，他了解John，但他不理解。这也是他觉得他的英国情人可爱的一个地方，每次考虑到这个，他就会觉得难受，欲火灼身的难受，必须去触碰，去碰撞才能压抑，他需要索取，向这个永不干涸的身体和灵魂，John Constantine索取，才能触摸到永恒。  
Stanley向John问起过监狱的情况。他以为John死在那，就像一团烂泥，蓝眼睛，无法触及的神秘笑容，都随着暴乱消弭殆尽。变成尘土与灰烬了。Stanley在过去二十几年想过无数次，他把John关起来，监禁在自己的地盘，他随时都能知道John在哪，能知道他在受苦。骗子John Constantine孤苦无依，没有自由。被人殴打，被那些出了名的人渣折磨，甚至被操了，一个或者好几个，这些Stanley都想过，他甚至能想象从John苍白皮肤底下爆出的青筋，因为疼痛和屈辱。John没办法了，他那么聪明，但也无可奈何，他的聪明在这种地方派不上用场。他的嗓子嘶哑，连祈祷明天不要到来都无法做到。他这么迷人，浑身散发着蜜糖和硫磺混合的气味，没人知道他来自天堂还是地狱，没有人，他是一个亟待破解的迷，所以他迷人，他有种邪恶的性感而他自己丝毫不知，还在招摇过市。这是他的错，都是他的错，所以Stanley别无选择，要把痛苦加诸于他，因为爱，还能因为什么？  
他把这些想法都告诉John，笨拙的说着，就像念一首情诗。但没有死亡，他的诗里不要死亡，他的情人不应该消失，因为他是世间唯一鲜活的玩意，也许是丑陋的，别人大概会觉得这是丑陋的，不过Stanley以此为生，这样，他能觉得活着还不错。  
“这是个肮脏的小把戏，我回敬你的，因为，你知道，我不喜欢太被动。”John勾着嘴角，他说起死亡的时候笑容很玩味，又有点欣赏的意思，这让Stanley觉得高兴。好像被肯定了一样欢欣鼓舞。之后，他想起那段日子——他确信这个世上，这个无聊至极的世界上终于没有了John Constantine的那段日子，他开始害怕了，出现病理性的颤抖，他怕得要命，连呼吸都变得困难了。上一次他会这样还是他发现被John骗了的时候。那时候他们都还年轻，而且傻得要命，不过那时候John就已经有了一种让人颤抖的气质，一种沉溺，上瘾，无法挣脱。沉沦欲海的气质。  
“我猜我对你是一见钟情了，但当时我不想承认这个。”Stanley很坦诚的说。  
“不，你那时候还没有这么爱我。”John笑了，他抽着烟，一副什么都知道的样子，“等你遇到其他人，其他各种混蛋，你把他们都战胜抹杀垃圾一样丢掉，你才能想起我来，你发现你爱我。当然，你先知道的是你憎恨我，恨我戏弄你，后来你觉得恨太强烈，强烈到超乎理智。”  
“我恨你，当然，现在也是，超乎理智。”  
“但之后，你发现了一种和恨同样强烈的感情——占据你，驱使你。”  
Stanley心跳得很快，他发现他的情人，这个男人比他自己还要了解自己。他毫无保留，同时也无计可施，只有把自己交给他了。  
那时候，二十多年前，他们第一次见面。Stanley把自己的手伸给John，让他帮自己解拳击手套，那时候他还对命运一无所知，就做出了这样预示性的动作。想到这个，Stanley觉得痛苦，但不是无法忍受的，比起John的死来说不算什么。与死亡挂钩的记忆浮上脑海——那是一条结实的长鞭，Stanley自己挑的，他觉得那样的小牛皮，富有弹性，精心鞣制过，然后再一条条编起来的鞭子，配得上自己的痛苦，但远远达不到与之平等的程度。痛苦能让爱消弭吗，能让它消失殆尽不留痕迹吗？不，什么都不能，但他要活下去，就不能不爱，所以也不能不痛苦。  
“你还留着那条鞭子吗。John。”  
“当然，我留着它，它在我手里，哪儿也不会去。”  
Stanley餍足的叹息，就像知道他要什么一样，John勾勾手指，把他浴袍带子解开了。骨节突出的手指把他剥出来，把他的身体从衣服里剥出来，然后抚摸那些狰狞，深深浅浅的疤痕。疤痕在后背，有的还很新，有的已经暗沉的几乎看不清形状。John摇摇头，“力道控制的差极了，像是个雏儿干的，糟透了。”  
Stanley觉得自己的饥不择食被John看穿了，他有点慌张：“你不在那，没人能像你这么好，你现在可以再来一次，就我们两个，在大厅那。”  
John摇摇头，他说时候还不到。这种事，尤其这档子事，要讲究。  
“我跟你说说我在镇子上的事情，你可以把这当做预热。”  
Stanley点头答应了，还给John来了一杯威士忌。然后他们接了个吻，Stanley把John的舌头都咬破了，他有点控制不住，想被情人狠狠抽一顿，然后，如果他还没昏迷，他可以操John，或者挨操，那时候他其实是很想被操的。  
昨天他们就这么做了，做了全套。Stanley对John说他其实没被操过，因为他过去不喜欢这回事，现在，John来了，他想要了。所以他就求John快他妈的操死他。在此之前，John先抽了他。就在大厅那，Stanley喜欢那个地方，宽敞寂静，周围是他多年来收集的各种稀奇古怪的玩意，雕像，图腾，标本，每一样都号称能直通地狱或者天堂。不过，现在——John说那都是些蠢东西，不上道——“就像我给你弄得那玩意一样。”  
“当我知道它是个骗局的时候，我就开始喜欢它了。当它不过是个装饰品的时候。”  
“我知道你会喜欢，因为要送给你，所以我下了一番功夫。”John耸耸肩。“当然，你是付了钱的，而且我骗了你，不过我大可以把它弄得一团糟。”  
Stanley笑了，他的情人是个艺术家，这是无法质疑的，他的手，抚摸，握紧什么东西，都能搞得很好，休整什么也很拿手，他知道快乐的纹路是怎么走的，他是个老手吗？Stanley没法肯定，过去或许不是，不过他现在已经很拿手了。  
“因为你，因为你想要，所以我就能给你，就是这样。”  
Stanley觉得John的词句，从他甜蜜的嘴里说出来的话能攥住他的心脏，狠狠的，一把攥住，让它停跳半拍。他想起再见John的那天，自己正在痛苦里挣扎，他觉得疼，然后觉得还不够，俱乐部的男人拿着那条皮鞭，他亲自挑的那条，抽他，把脊背上的皮肤都扯下来，只剩嫩红的肌肉，颤抖着，躲闪，然而无计可施。就算他是个怎样强壮达到人类极限的男人，他也躲不开那条鞭子。在命运的嘲弄下他赤身裸体，就像初生，没有遮盖没有保护，只有生锈的铁环束缚他的双臂，让他无处可逃。他觉得自己应该是这样，他在这世界上没有任何去处了，只有痛苦，痛苦应该成为他的名字，他带给别人的，这世界带给他的无非是这个，除了……  
皮鞭的节奏错了，然后停了，Stanley觉得恼火，就差一点，差一点他就能把自己的脑子填满，膨胀的痛觉就快把他吞噬殆尽了，干嘛停下，该死的！他回头，他眨眼，他一声不吭——现在回想起来自己当时的表情一定可笑极了，因为John咧开嘴，对他笑了。  
——你不想让我死，而我不会让你失望。  
John的蓝眼睛好像在这么说，Stanley觉得自己傻透了，那些蠢货——低级人渣，嗑药的瘾君子，强奸犯或者黑帮，都是些渣滓，他们比不上John，John当然能全身而退，他会把这种地方搅得一团乱，然后拍拍屁股走掉。留下一屋子英国烟的气味。  
John把那根皮鞭稳稳的握在手里，另一只手是Stanley的老二。它硬了，John当然能看见，Stanley低声哼着，他享受，又疼又享受。他们二十多年不见了，John没什么变化，面容肯定是变了，但那种浓烈的，爆裂的，旁若无人的纯粹欲念，丝毫不曾更改。只是过去，他是冲着钱来的，而这次，他是冲着Stanley本人来的。  
Stanley明白这一点，他觉得高兴，兴奋，无可抑制的痉挛让背上的伤口更快的渗出血来，顺着脊背往下淌，那些翻开皮肉的伤口，John一眼不错的盯着看，当然，他的手也不曾停下，直到Stanley挣动着铁链射出来，射在他手里。他就直截了当的把那些黏糊糊的东西擦在Stanley汗湿的脸上，就像他们这二十多年从未分开过，一直在一起，把对方的脾性摸得一清二楚。  
Stanley越来越确信这一点，当他昨天起来，跑步，健身，然后把John喊起来的时候——John窝在被子里，他怕冷。Stanley说我还没试过被人操，他只是这样提了一句，John就清醒过来了。从一个模糊的类似梦境的地方醒过来，又充满了欲望的力量。当然，Stanley把John弄回家来了，他不想让John再呆在俱乐部，那地方没什么大意思。来来回回也没什么新意，John应该是不想玩了，他应该是在那里等着Stanley，所以现在一切都尘埃落定，他就把John弄回家来了。  
John张开眼睛，他给累坏了。在床上昏厥了两次，声嘶力竭。他会叫床，嘶哑的沉闷的，和挨揍了一样的声音，让人觉得痛苦难忍。Stanley就是被这样诱人的声响刺激，所以差点把John的肉体弄坏了。体力跟不上欲望，这大概是他唯一的缺点。John对Stanley表示歉意，他说他应该把早餐给Stanley端上床吃。  
“这对我来说没什么意义，John，我有一切。”  
John Constantine于是醒来了，身上全是星星点点的血迹，还有被褥也是一团糟。  
“你猜是你得多些还是我的？”John问。  
“我猜是我。大概。”Stanley笨拙的回应。  
John不置可否，当然，这不是个问题，他只是调情。Stanley眼底还充满了未满足的贪念。他还想要。晚上的时候，最开始他们站在这间房里的时候Stanley还有点不安定，John于是开始把自己的衬衫脱掉了，当然，他先把领带解下来。John Constantine没有一点生疏的感觉，无论是房间或者人，他问Stanley想怎么开始。蜡烛，冰块，道具，鞭子，绳子，什么都行。  
“你过去那些幻想，你想对我干的事，我都能满足你。”John对他张开手臂，做了个邀请的姿势。  
Stanley犹豫了，他盯着John。他没想到自己的敌人有这样的肉体。如果是敌人，John不够格，这肉体太弱了，太容易毁灭了。可他没有，他还站在自己面前。现在John也是情人了（大概一直是）这副肉体就承载了太多欲望，还是无法承受的样子。Stanley是说，对于John的欲望来说，这身体太瘦弱了。他是个迷。  
“其实我并不喜欢那些花样。”Stanley对John坦诚。说到底他爱的不是快感。  
“所以呢，我们还没上过床，你就从这个开始吧。”  
Stanley突然醒悟了，他走过去，把John按在自己的床上。他后悔没在第一次见John的时候就强奸他，他后悔，当然，那时候他被耍了，他没有时间想这个，如果他能想到，他就会立马做了。可以先揍John一顿，让他失去反抗能力，或者至少挂点彩吧，然后就是这样，按着他，从背后压着他，把他捅坏。他会战栗，会咒骂，但他会怕吗？也许不会，只是想逃，然后报复，他咬着牙，咬的嘴里一片血腥。他脑子里都是怒火——他要亲手送他下地狱！想到这么甜蜜的事情，Stanley就几乎要流泪。但他已经失去机会了，永远！现在John对他说请，他乐意跟他上床了。也乐意被他搞得流血，失禁，昏厥甚至更糟的，他说他也乐意死。  
现在Stanley没有什么好拿的了，对于John Constantine双手奉上的一切，他不知道怎么办。当然，这一切如此甜蜜，这个男人，让他神魂颠倒，他必须干点什么。  
“我没被人操过，我是说我过去一直在上面。”Stanley这么坦诚，因为他无可隐瞒。John想了一下，“你大概想要我先用用鞭子，那家伙，我是说俱乐部那个，他是个外行，你可以交给我。”  
Stanley兴奋的几乎立刻就硬起来了，John吻了他一下，“我得把衣服穿上，而你大可不必。”John又重申了自己对Stanley身体的欲望，“你值得更好的。”他说。  
之后Stanley被链子拷紧的时候突然有了点恐惧，John还没开始，John站在他身后，很轻，脚步或动作，Stanley觉察不到他的任何行动。Stanley突然的这点恐惧是来自渴望，还有一直让他无法摆脱的，对死亡的无知。他拥有一切，一切。他有力量，权利，当然现在也有John Constantine了，不过，他依旧不了解死亡，就像世间任何一个蝇营狗苟活着的人一样，没什么区别。  
Stanley一直对死亡感兴趣，他怕这个，所以就拼命想了解和掌握。为什么会死？为什么会被人用枪子打死？他的父母，他们去了哪里？是消失了吗，还是在另一个地方继续生活，只是没有他，他们把他抛下了？这些问题的答案谁也不能给他，除了——  
John在他背上亲吻，大概是宣告开始，Stanley觉得自己被爱着，被死亡眷顾——John Constantine恨他，他的憎恨，愤怒，失望，所有一切都在胸膛里熊熊燃烧——就像地狱里点燃的硫磺、沥青。Stanley知道这个男人，这个睚眦必报的好情人，他会怎么对待自己？怎么把那些人间的苦一一报复？  
Stanley怕自己失望，他怕John不过如此，想不出更好的点子来了。但终究，John从来没让他失望过。  
鞭子落在身上，不够重，甚至有点发痒，如果是过去，Stanley会发怒，他怒吼，甚至因为这个干掉个把人，所以鞭子会听话的越来越重，那些力量里都是颤抖的恐惧，他们怕他，一直如此。而现在，他只能垂着脑袋忍受，因为John让他听话些，说会很好，自己很在行。微妙的痛感把他的情欲完全撩起来了，他无能为力的被拷着，等着，期待着这节奏，前所未有的欲望在慢慢烘烤他。他难受极了，甚至开始挣扎，他挣扎，恳求他的情人用力抽他，他难受，就像蚂蚁在他伤口上爬，爬的那么慢，他无力驱赶。老天！那些该死的昆虫，那些细微的痛苦要顺着脊髓爬上来了！爬到他的大脑里去，撕咬啃食寄生！让他丧失理智丧失自由意志。他无能为力，甚至没有知觉，就陷落成欲望的傀儡。而他的情人，冷酷沉默，不愿意给他怜悯，就算他嘶吼着要，就算他嘶吼：Constantine，快他妈的操死我，对方也无动于衷。  
“我们慢慢来，别着急，”John走到他面前，望着他，“我想给你你一直想要的。”  
Stanley颤抖，浑身冒汗，欲望当然比疼痛可怕得多，他几乎没怎么抵抗就屈服了。他没流血，John甚至没给他留创口，只是红肿，亲吻一样的痕迹，紫红或者发青。他还以为John会抓住这个好机会，一个他无法反抗的机会把他抽的骨头都露出来，甚至趁机他把干掉。可惜John根本不这么干。还安慰他，在他难以忍受的时候哑着嗓子让他忍耐——像个真正温柔的情人那样。  
所以Stanley就屈服了，他恳求，实心实意的恳求。说想被操，他求John别给他搞扩张润滑那一套——就像他是个婊子那样对待。John表现的很为难：“老实说吧，那些要钱的姑娘们，我很敬重她们，我是说，干嘛不呢，她们收钱，又很专业，完事就走开了。我知道我说这个你不耐烦听。”John的眼神里有点怜悯了，他颠了颠手里的鞭子，沉重，结实，富有弹性的家伙，手柄编的很巧妙，表面粗糙不平，不会打滑。现在上面都是汗水，还有属于过去的，洗不掉的血迹。他考虑一下，然后就顺着脊背凸凹的缝隙，把鞭子结实的柄顶在Stanley紧闭的孔洞之外。  
“这条鞭子。你自己挑的。”  
——老天！他要用这个来？他准备用这条鞭子！用Stanley自己的命运来惩罚或者取悦他自己，操他！这真是别出心裁的法子，Stanley心醉神迷，“求你……求你。”Stanley几乎发不出声音了，他想要，想要的要命，“把它弄进来。”Stanley因为渴望痉挛，全身发热，汗流浃背。像是被钉在十字架上，那么多灼热的目光，憎恨，恐惧，疑问，还有爱！不能忘记这个，所有这一切，都来自一个人，这是属于他的欲望，诱惑，诱惑他为乐园放逐。让他堕落！他还不够堕落吗？这个英国婊子还想要什么？这个婊子！该死的！他是忘了自己被老二插得呼吸不匀，翻白眼，甚至尿出来的可怜样子了吗？不，Stanley拼命摇头，他现在被John握在手里，他还会操John的，一次比一次狠！但现在，现在他可怜空旷的内心只希望John给他，赶紧把他塞满，撑开他可怜的屁眼。这该死的，John Constantine！伊甸园的蛇！犹大，抹大拉的玛丽亚，还是高高在上的国王。  
John对Stanley充满了怜悯。这多熟悉？这求之不得的情绪。不光是他，不光是颓废，可悲，把生活弄到坍圮殆尽地步的魔法师，还有所有人，都在求之不得的漩涡里挣扎。这个情人，他就满足他吧，干嘛不。就这么搞进去，抽插旋转，那些粗糙的皮质边缘，就这么紧贴着脆弱的粘膜，把它刮伤了，疼，但这让Stanley安静下来，就像一颗糖果，一颗罂粟做的蜜糖。John把糖递给Stanley，他是情人，他不会停止爱和给予。  
这东西，鞭子的手柄，带着细密的盐分——来自John手心的汗，盐刺激伤口，提醒这具身体的主人伤口的存在。这几乎就是爱情了！还差一点，差一点快乐，手柄还顶着Stanley的腺体，不许不急的，让Stanley除了在心里哀求，哀求结束或者永远不要结束什么都做不到。

 

老天！  
——就算回忆，就算不过是昨天，Stanley都开始颤抖。John发现了这个，他亲吻，爱抚，抱着他。Stanley结实的身体像野兽，被捕获的野兽一样颤抖不停。这回忆称得上可怕，就像一只手剖开血肉，直接对神经为所欲为。  
“就像昨天那样，你先跟我说说小镇的事情——大概我知道的比你还多，不过我乐意听你说。然后我们做爱。”  
“很好，这样很好。”John回答。  
John是从离开监狱开始说的，然后他说到把他弄进去那个法子：“其实我早该进去的，二十好几年前就该，不过他们觉得我疯了，我看起来发疯吗？当时？我几乎回忆不起来，但他们把我关进神经病院了。这一次，他们终于把我逮住了，枪上有我的指纹，刚弄上去的，我的确摸过那把枪。”  
“但人不是你杀的。”  
“是我，当然，那时候我还不知道这是你耍的肮脏小把戏。我知道他要干什么，可我想，这该死的老小子，该死的麻烦，除了麻烦还能带给我什么？欠了一屁股债没法还，还是死了的好。我这么想，所以把枪递给他了，然后——他就自杀了。我罪有应得。”John Constantine低声说，“不过我还不想死，我想做点弥补，我去找那个死人的老婆，我要告诉她一切，帮帮她。所以我去找那个死了的幸运儿的哥哥们打听她的消息。最后，却结果了其中一个。”  
Stanley知道那个小镇，他在那花过不少钱。矿业过去是好买卖，现在不行了，彻底瘫痪了。那些围绕着矿山过了一生的人，什么都没了，还有什么？最后他们发现自己还有尊严可以换点钞票，用来娱乐那些穷极无聊的有钱人。拍点劣质录音带吧，自己就是演员，真刀真枪那种，这些主顾可看得多了，伪装的痛苦和高潮入不了他们的眼——其实生活本身要苦痛的多，所以，这种劣质录音带，地下交易的，能搞一些违法题材的东西，不痛不痒，拿来维持生计也算不上多糟。可惜John Constantine不知道，他毫不知情，等他了解这一切，也已经晚了。  
“我以为他干了这一行，囚禁女人，用她们的惨状换钱。就像他们对我这样。”  
“所以，他发生了什么？”  
“死了，三个兄弟中的两个，都是因为我。而就在之前，一天或者几天前，我们在仓库搞了一次。我和他们俩。”  
John Constantine说起他被下了药的事情。他事后几乎不记得什么细节，总之是被操了挺长时间。  
“他们有两个人。”John耸耸肩。  
后来他们把John弄干净，给他穿好衣服送回旅馆去了。John醒过来怎么也想不通这回事，好吧，他们其中一个的老婆，还是John的旧相识呢，上过床那种旧相识，John对前女友总是没办法的，他愧疚的要命，也丝毫不记得自己是干了什么让那两个混蛋觉得可以一起鬼混，也许他就长着这样一幅模样？让人觉得，好吧，就是这个家伙，如果你想放纵一下，就和这家伙玩玩，这是个货真价实的恶棍，他没有什么感情，廉耻心？自尊？什么都没有。跟他睡觉——他和谁都行。几个人也都行，什么玩法？只要他高兴就行了，就是这样一个人物，John想了想，自己在别人眼里大概就是这样。然后他也乐于成为这样了。就像他小时候，他老爹总这么说，说他是个骗子，叛徒，一个错误。他未来总会坐牢的，或者直接被人弄死丢进海里算了，只有这两种结局。他对自己的这个儿子是极端讨厌的，讨厌的程度人尽皆知，他甚至在老婆墓碑上刻上死因：就是这个小混蛋，还什么都不知道呢，还是个丑呼呼的肉团，就杀掉了自己的老妈！然后他就真的成了这样一个人物。但他依旧保有愧疚，强烈的负罪感无时无刻不折磨他，还有那种发自内心深处，对高高在上漠视别人灵魂的家伙的愤怒。如果他真的是个纯粹的混蛋，那他就是解脱了，可他这么该死的矛盾。  
他一头雾水的跑到这对兄弟那，他们给了他些钱，还说些大家都玩的很尽兴的话，一点也不当回事。直到他自己看到那盘带子……自己傻乎乎的性交场面，还有窗外那个，和他一样被人限制了自由的裸身女人。他才真的发怒了。  
John不知道那是什么，那时候，他毫无防备。之后？总之感觉就像喝了劣质酒——能让你瞎眼的那种勾兑玩意。一针下去，他的脑袋轰的一声就炸开了，什么都看不清，强烈的光，苍白的，大功率射灯照着他，他甚至没法把胳膊抬起来，挡住眼睛。他感觉不到自己的腿，所以他摔倒了，大概更糟的是自己绊倒了自己。有人把他架起来，有人拿着摄像机对着他，吼叫着让他起来别看起来像个死尸。John想笑，他笑不出来，他连嘴都合不上，所以就是这样，又被人惦记了屁股。他刚从牢里放出来，在那，当然，理所当然会被人惦记上，可他是来找朋友的，他只想跟朋友喝一杯，说声抱歉。结果结局没什么不同。  
John的身体颤抖的很厉害，他还记得自己听见别人夸他活儿好，说他在床上的时候，棒极了，比任何其他时候都好。他挺绝望，他觉得自己的意义不限如此，不应该只是个被人讨论起来很快活的炮友，他想要点友谊，想自己受难的时候，有些人能帮帮他，把他拉起来。没错，他自私，他有颗银行家的心，所有友谊都是为了这个——为了用得上。他帮别人就想着回报，不像某个傻大个——那个大个儿想到John Constantine在受苦就不舒服，就要帮他好起来才行。可他也想有人帮帮他……帮帮他。  
John不知道要怎么自嘲才好，他总是不知悔改，他不能寻求帮助——既然就他了解，上帝都是不管用的，他就只能靠自己了。现在他被人下了药，被朋友迷奸，那他就得把这件变得好看——他自愿的，他是乐意的，他颤抖的手指把自己的衣服脱下来——他还没玩过这个呢。他试过的花样可多了，怎么高兴怎么来。而且他会享受的，他是个挺敏感的人，有的家伙，据他所知，就只能享受某一种快乐，他不一样……他不一样。因为他没试过和爱的人上床，从来没有，所以他不知道那是怎么回事。他连想都不敢想。他甚至不敢想这个字，他不愿意承认。  
John Constantine被人用力揪住后脑勺的头发，被汗打湿成一绺一绺的暗金色头发，提起来，按在胯下，John其实不能来一发口活了，他全身肌肉都没办法用力。可男人的那玩意还是捅进来，贴着他麻木的舌头，直接扩开他的喉咙。John没办法吞咽，好几次被自己的口水呛住，但揪着他的男人不依不饶，还是那样惩罚一样的力度，让John的口腔疼的难受，他的眼睛都被汗水弄得睁不开了。后来……后来，他差点就要死了，他的肺在抗议，脉管里的血液也在抗议，它们在叫嚣，叫嚣那个顽固的灵魂怎么还不认输？怎么还不低头？那些玩意：自由，救赎，都放弃吧。  
但他没死成，他咳嗽，躺在脏兮兮的地板上咳嗽，把腥咸的东西从气管里弄出来。比得了肺癌的那会儿还痛苦呢，不过，你猜怎么着，John还是没死成，他还醒着，还有感觉。所以后来他又被插入，被吊着，他都是有感觉的，然后他又在老电视上看到了那时候的事情：自己的肉体真难看，皮肤苍白，汗津津的。他一直希望自己能变得强壮，就像幽灵一样的哥哥，能打橄榄球，能救救自己，还有别人。  
John很累，累的把自己正被个男人操这件事都往后放了，他只希望能休息，让他在粗粝的水泥地上趴一会就好了。他还想喝点水。他想chas，好吧，他总是这样，受苦了就想起chas来了，意气风发觉得自己能拯救世界的时候就不想。所以你得不到——John这么想，所以他不想要你。你知道他爱你，就像你是个大孩子，或者一个最好的伴儿，有关灵魂的那种，可他不想要你。承认吧，你们的生活背道而驰了，互相唾弃。可John在内心呐喊，每次他喝多了，或者受苦了的时候——他愿意放弃这些，这些乱七八糟的，只要chas想要他，他把这一无所有的人生，过去，那些魔法玩意，最末流的东西，都乐意抛之脑后。可他没这个机会。  
那不是他的，不属于他，眼前的这个，这个神经质，歇斯底里的男人，才是他的。这个等着他甩鞭子，用痛苦勃起的男人，他又痛恨又同情。这个男人，Stanley，他对自己的过去无能为力，拥有那么多都不是他想要的，在枪声响起之前，他有个不错的家庭，他被爱着被保护，然后，不知道是什么原因，他就失去一切了，无可挽回。  
他们都有摆脱不了的心理阴影，他们一样。John想。所以他觉得Stanley可爱——只是解决方法不太一样：John把施害者踢进地狱喂狗，Stanley则把受害者送上“天堂”。他们堵在对方的路上了，必须死掉一个才能继续生活下去。在那之前，他们可以爱彼此，互相慰藉一下，他们互相需要，短暂又可怕的热情能让时间停滞。  
现在，火候到了——一个蹩脚的色情故事，不算出奇，但胜在真实，足以让John的这位情人心动。他喜欢这些，喜欢John备受折磨。被欺骗，背叛，失去自由，就如同自己亲手施为一样兴奋。然后他又想要John给他痛苦，就像John失去理智在最亲近的人面前发泄，他包容的让自己的身躯作为承载，那么多痛苦，就算John通晓死亡的秘密，他见过上帝和撒旦本人，依旧没人给他半点慰藉。而Stanley自己可以给，他觉得自己可以。他给悲伤的魔法师最好的性还有爱。  
所以他们又一次做爱了，先是鞭子，然后是John自己。John在床上的做法和在其他时候大不一样，体贴得不像话，细致，温柔又残酷。他舔着Stanley短短的鬓角，黑色的，很硬的发质——Stanley习惯把头发剪得很短，这样看起来很有精神。John享受的贴着他的身体，舔他的鬓角，然后一边在他身体里进出。Stanley对John的老二还算满意，他总不能长的像个性虐器具，当然，这是说他没有大到夸张的意思，不过Stanley满意。  
John总是不愿给他痛快，他知道Stanley想要什么，但他不乐意给的那么快，不乐意把他抽的鲜血淋漓然后伏在伤口上操他，他把Stanley弄得可怜兮兮的，像只小狗一样蹙着眉头扭动身体，低声求他。Stanley被铐住，被那种又硬又粗糙的铁环扣在他强壮的手腕上。无计可施。这时候他心里总会发一阵狠，想着等自己自由，自己要把这个该死的，要命的，甜蜜的小婊子搞坏才行，John Constantine越压制他的欲望，他就越无法自持。他脑海里熊熊燃烧着破坏欲，他要毁灭些什么才好，他终于忍不住了，恶狠狠的对John说如果他再不来点狠的满足他，绝对会后悔。John Constantine还是笑，勾着嘴角那种，让人觉得冰冷的笑意，边抚摸着他红肿的皮肤，边说，“别着急，我会给你想要的。”

 

他们混乱的生活在一起，没日没夜的做爱，偶尔去俱乐部，Stanley也喜欢看别人收拾John，用那些他根本觉得不痛不痒的玩意，在John濡湿的后面塞几个跳蛋，然后再往他胸口和屁股上滴红蜡烛，还有那些带着钝刺的椅子，铁链？都是些低级玩意儿。不过Stanley喜欢看这些，看John沉沦的表情。John是个如此坦诚的人，他的欲望，他想要逃避痛苦的想法，都清楚地写在他身体上，他就是无法满足，就是要不够——他面对着那么多痛苦，那么多Stanley只要想想都觉得欲火焚身的痛苦。John Constantine在和一个装满不幸的世界对抗，他想活下来。至于到底为什么不愿意解脱？Stanley想不明白。  
John的风衣给玩的又破又旧了，总被撕扯，不只是Stanley，还有俱乐部那些姑娘们。她们看见John就像过节一样开心，一边充满母性的怜悯他，温柔的爱抚他，为他口交，跟他做爱，帮他扩张润滑好把各种各样的新奇玩具塞进去，一边又残酷的惩罚他许久不来，用蜡烛，冰块，甚至打火机的燃料烘烤他。他什么都乐意，有时候还嫌不够。然后就会生气了。  
——所以他需要我，Stanley想。只有我才能给他最好的。当然在此之前，他需要一件新风衣，一件Stanley送给他的风衣。他可以浑身赤裸，只穿这件风衣在宅子里走动，一边抽烟，一边慢慢走着，风衣硬挺的布料擦着他的皮肤，因为所受到的严厉的爱，以至于轻微磨蹭都让他疼痛，难以忍受。Stanley这么想，当天就把他想要的风衣弄来了。John挺惊讶，甚至短促的咒骂一声，然后就把那件风衣随意的套在自己身上了。他用嘶哑的声音跟Stanley说话，他叫他的名字：Stanley，这是Stanley不想从别人嘴里听到的名词，所有人，只要有谁提起，他就发怒，然后甚至会平静的给对方一枪。可John不一样，Stanley喜欢听他喊自己的名字。床上，或是其他地方，喊他忍耐，问他还要什么，还有让他再来。John说：“好吧，Stanley，我觉得自己有点蠢，你给我弄了件可爱的外套，我应该回你些什么。”之后？Stanley觉得自己也蠢透了，而且发现自己根本摸不清John的想法，因为这个男人，像是早就准备好一样，给了他一瓶灰尘。  
——灰尘？灰尘。来自地狱。那儿到处是灰尘，什么都是随随便便烧起来的样子——一副彻底完蛋了的模样。他们说起了另一个世界，不，对于John Constantine，只是一个世界，他甚至属于那个世界更多些。他穷尽一生和那些玩意儿打交道，而Stanley——多不公平，他穷尽一生追逐虚无中闪现的灵魂，却什么也摸不到。  
“我总能看见，一次又一次，没完没了。他们死了，已经死，然后又正在死去——我的父母。我没办法让这件事停下来。”Stanley几乎是第一次说起这件事，当然无数人知道这件事然后又把它淡忘，就像报纸头条一样在时间里泛黄褪色。可Stanley没办法！他只能把这些悲剧藏起来，藏在角落，直到今天，才剖出来给人看。他的John——甜美的情人——他说让Stanley不要继续缄默，在他面前，只在他面前，Stanley大可剖白灵魂。而Stanley早在这之前，很久以前，就明白自己在John Constantine面前没有丝毫遮掩了。  
“那些蠢玩意，所有的，你都可以尽情丢了，只要为我留个底座。”John说，他笑着，满不在乎的样子，自负又轻描淡写的说：“只有我，我是唯一能满足你愿望的东西。”  
于是John行动起来了，他把Stanley用锁链铐住，又一次，就在充满情欲鲜血气味的大厅。那些雕像——现在证明不过是泥土的玩意儿，盯着Stanley赤裸的身体，它们眼球突出，凶神恶煞，像是审判。该死的！让人恶心！它们什么都不是，只是一堆泥土。Stanley把眼睛闭上了，感觉到John给他亲吻，他紧绷的肌肉为此抽搐不停。他几乎忘了自己对John Constantine的怨恨，几乎都忘了，只要他能让自己回到那一刻，只要让自己能知道，有些东西，永远无法被毁掉就行！  
然后，John拿着鞭子抽他，每一下都攒足了劲。Stanley都快忘了这种痛苦，他过去一段时间总被浸泡在蜜糖里，John给他的玩意儿，那些小惩罚，伴随着快乐的痛苦把他可怜的中枢神经都惯坏了。他忘了疼，忘了绝望，几乎以为这就是生活了。然而现在呢？那些新生的，嫩红色的皮肤——如果它们能发出尖叫，早就喊哑了嗓子！它们被粗糙的皮鞭狠狠拍烂了，像知道自己即将腐烂一样无精打采的挂着，破布一样，随着肌肉的震颤抖动。Stanley头昏脑涨，觉得自己快死了——John要活活抽死他？他能感觉到血顺着臀缝往下流，蜿蜒的，顺着大腿滴到地板上去，他能听见那声音，滴答滴答，就像一座钟。死亡在临近，几乎是他身体的极限了。老天，他过去从来不知道John Constantine是个这么残暴的人，他能狠下心，他能……  
Stanley双眼发白，就像多重高潮之后那样——比那时候还要临近死亡。他什么都看不见，除了疼，老天，他还能更疼吗？为什么没有一点怜悯？为什么死亡还不降临？他觉得痛恨，然而对象并不是那个拿着鞭子的混蛋，不是他，而是一切！然后——就在他几乎死去的时刻，Stanley终于明白人是能知道这个时刻即将降临的，比起性爱中大呼小叫的死亡，肉欲贯穿的痛苦和绝望来说，这未免太过平静了。因为一切都完了。  
Stanley觉得自己还能把头抬起来，他看见什么模模糊糊的朝他走过来，被汗水弄得疼痛的双眼睁不开，Stanley确信自己已经失去视觉了，或者触觉，一切感官都消失了。他看见自己逝去十几年的父母，他们站在那儿，或者是幻觉？但他不是已经死了吗？他能看见灵魂，因为他已经是其中一员了。这让他觉得幸福，甚至比过去几十年呼风唤雨的日子还觉得真实。他又回到那时候了——那时候，他什么都不用担心，他还不是个混蛋，他也不喜欢杀人取乐，他还不是商人，不用什么都自己巧取豪夺。最重要的，最重要的……有人无条件的爱着他。可那些灵魂开口了，他们身上还带着弹孔，嘴角和眼角还有血迹，黑紫色，已经干涸的血迹，好像是来故意提醒Stanley的，他们咒骂Stanley，他们一点也不像记忆里和善，他们愤怒又绝望。指责Stanley浪费生命，他们说他浪费？沉浸在阴影里？凭什么？他们不再爱他了？因为他没阻止那场事故？老天，那时候他还不过几岁，他什么都做不了，然后？然后他也变成了一个凶手了，他杀了那么多无辜的人，因为他痛苦。  
“这不是我的错，不是……”Stanley低声说。  
暴力会传递下去，它们有生命，它们在人心里生长繁盛，Stanley有什么办法？他阻止不了自己……不，他能的，在最开始的时候他就应该选不同的那条路，可惜现在什么都完了。  
于是他终于明白，自己最后的希望也破灭了。  
他从濒死状态醒过来，还是那间空旷到令人恐惧的大厅，那些毫无生气的眼睛——雕像，尸体，早就失去了光彩。Stanley从心底怕起来，他找不到那个混蛋了，那个彻头彻尾的恶棍消失了。John Constantine见证了一切——或者他早就知道这会发生，他微笑，勾起一边嘴角，还抽着烟，看着Stanley失去最后的希望。然后拍拍身上的尘土，把烟头按在Stanley脚下的血泊里，离开了。  
之后Stanley清醒过来，他被忠实的管家从黑暗弥漫的地方拉起来，去掉手铐，疗愈伤口。管家一语不发的，没人说话，没有一个人说话。Stanley挺平静，就像过去一样，躺进宽大的浴缸里，让温水腐蚀自己溃烂的伤口。他身体素质很好，伤口本来能愈合了，但他嫌不够，他还疼的不够，他得让自己死去活来的疼一段时间，才能下定一个决心。  
浴缸里的水变成粉色，稀释了的血液扩散开来，发出温暖的腥味，Stanley没办法不去想曾经就在这个浴缸里，他把John Constantine狠狠按在水里，他的Johnny还穿着衬衫呢，白色的布料半透明的贴在身上。Stanley把他的头，那头暗金色的头发狠狠揪住然后按在水里，John挣扎了一下就不动了，他的额头磕在浴缸底部，用一个扭曲的姿势，他后面还塞了个大家伙，不过，不是Stanley的，是个突然兴起的玩具。就在Stanley感到自己日渐消磨掉心智的时候，就在他沉浸在John给他的快乐的时候，John提议他们一起进浴室。然后，也是这个英国男人把嗡嗡震动的那混蛋玩意硬塞进自己里面去的，当着Stanley的面，抽着半根该死的烟，然后一脸无所谓的这么干了——他想要，所以就干自己。Stanley一下就气的要命，几乎立马就想杀掉John了——他觉得John是不是说自己没法满足他了？没给他足够的痛觉让他意识到活着？没办法，这个Constantine就是让人觉得必须要把邪念全部倾注才行，时时刻刻，一点也不能松懈。所以Stanley决定要溺死他，或者，起码差不多才行。  
差不多，不能到极限，不能触碰那个点，死亡，他还不想要。所以最终他松手了。揪着头发，把John弄出水面。John无力的靠着浴缸，是差点缺氧而死的痛苦还是高潮的快感让他如此Stanley根本不去想，看着他咳嗽——像是要把肺咳出一块儿来——他曾经的确这么做过，Stanley就觉得幸福的要命。这样来来回回的折腾，或者被折腾——Stanley自己也被鞭子勒过脖子，他就能忘掉自己是他妈什么玩意。现在他可以把那根没电了的可怜塑胶从John身体里抽出来，丢到一边去。发出反弹的声响，然后按着John的腰把他的胯提起来——就像搞一个性爱玩具那么容易。  
之后Stanley挺容易的把自己捅进去了，他被涨坏了，血液都涌到那个小地方去，简直太要命。况且John也湿漉漉的，大概是自己搞过，自己把那儿扩张好了，不知道什么时候的事，或者John的身体天性如此，被弄疼了，或者难受，就想做爱，就需要被贯穿。Stanley简直佩服John调情的艺术——他现在就想干死他，毫无顾忌的，像野兽一样。而这个连闷哼都几乎发不出的男人，只是他可怜的雌兽，只能被他按着搞，被射在肚子里，被污染，被侵犯，被拿走一切。这感觉太过美好，Stanley觉得自己离不开John了，一点也不行。自己就像只动物一样肆意挺胯，没什么该死的节奏——他觉得自己就这么完蛋了，而且他觉得自己必须这么完。  
现在呢？一切都没了，邪恶又美好的生活全被破坏了。John把自己脖子上的锁链挣断，然后离开这儿。Stanley意识到自己从来不曾控制过这个男人，自己的肉体拴不住他，还有孱弱的灵魂，挣扎扭曲的姿态也无法让他瞩目了，他们如此相同，但又全然不同。这太糟了——就这一点，John心里那点让人作呕的亮光真让人反胃，Stanley讨厌那个，但又不得不意识到，就是因为那点东西，自己才沉沦如此。他再也受不来这种反复了。所以，现在，他也能接受死亡了。  
他想着John和那条鞭子，在浴室里自慰了好几次，自己后面那个紧致又暖和的小孔洞，总在期待着被填上，被John，被塞的满满的，他颤抖的痛苦着期待更多疼痛还有死的快感。借着浴室的温水，Stanley把John用过的那家伙捅进去又抽出来——可惜以后这件事他只能自己来了，自己来乐趣就少多了，少太多了。这本来是John的活儿，他总能出人意料，他玩的很好，可惜他要死了。  
Stanley几乎在高潮的时候落泪，他想着自己杀死John，从此彻底拥有他，就觉得幸福。复仇的快感和性欲共冶一炉，让他彻底把父母的那档子事都忘到脑后了。也许，说到底他是刻意这么干的，否则他就要活不下去了。因为John Constantine，把他最后的一点信仰都已经亵渎殆尽。

 

Stanley又开始谋划把John抓起来的事情了，和上次一样，不过他再也不会把John放走了。这个老狐狸，浑身颓废的婊子，Stanley再也不会给他机会玩手段，那些魔法，召之即来挥之即去的鬼魂，在这个世界什么都他妈不算，他还没下地狱！老天！他当然会下去的，总有一天，不过他管不着了他来不及想地狱，他现在就身处地狱的烈火里被炙烤的无处可逃。现世他有无上的权力，他还能主宰John，趁现在，他还能控制John，把魔法师耍的团团转，让他痛苦，他就必须得这么干下去。况且John有个致命的软肋，到死也改不掉的坏习惯。Stanley了解John，知道他被愧疚困扰，他们聊过很多，John喜欢这样——抽着烟，慢慢讲讲自己，大部分时候，他会诋毁自己，因为他愧疚，他对一切都觉得负罪，他啜饮生命酿造的苦，苦艾一样发酵，让他完整同时带走他仅剩的一丝一毫幸福。  
所以Stanley成了个可鄙的告密者——虽然他全无所谓。只要能得到John，得到他，捏碎他，Stanley根本无谓其他。他也许还添油加醋了，关于那两个死去的男人——他们罪有应得，不过凑巧John是最终的惩罚者。他们有过挺好的过去——兄弟三个，还有骗子Constantine——所以总觉着这不太可能，没错，他们该死，可不该是John Constantine来干这事儿，这不行。因为他们有些瓜葛，他们曾经彼此信任。如此看来唯一他妈该死的是信任本身。这就是人类的可悲之处——总不乐意让亲近的人惩罚罪恶。总而言之，Stanley找了个枪手帮他动手，他找到一份恨意，足以在第一时间送John下地狱。然后？如同毫无知觉，John还是又出现了，就像根本不曾对Stanley干过什么，也不曾消失一样，又大摇大摆的出现了。  
大概是一个月或者比那多的时间，在Stanley看见父母之后，在他决定要彻底把John杀掉之后。他忍耐几乎到了极限——这指的是没有John的日子——他向来对复仇并不着急。所以他又恢复了去俱乐部的习惯，让那个John说不太在行的男人鞭打自己。好吧，这下Stanley自己也算有了品味，他开始挑食了，他也觉得不上道，谁都不行。然后他竟然也戒掉了性虐别人的习惯，转为直接撂他们去喂蝙蝠。他的性欲，那些令他痉挛着渴求的浴火全被John Constantine带走了。  
而现在，Constantine回来了。  
Stanley还被铐着，他看见John向他走过来，打招呼，甚至想吻吻他。就像一对真正久别重逢的情人。他也许还想和Stanley说他干什么去了，也许是事无巨细的说，又或者一笔带过——看他心情吧。他靠近，他的脚步，他的声音。  
老天——  
Stanley觉得自己快疯了，他想挣扎，但一动不动。他做不到无动于衷，他看不下去。他早就想好了，他想了这个场景几万遍——那些来自地狱的灰尘，那些最邪恶的黑魔法被倾倒在John的肉体上，John也不过是人，他的身躯一接触到那些可怕的火种就兹兹作响，而后熊熊燃烧。在他呼喊之前他的声带就化为灰烬，他也许还有什么感觉？还有痛觉残留吗？这一切太快了，这一切已经不受Stanley控制了。他复仇，他以其人之道还治其人之身，他赢了，他是这个骗子最后唯一的归宿。这一切多好，关于爱情，这难道不是最好的诠释？但Stanley现在只求这一切别他妈发生！他把头扭过去，闭上双眼，但他能闻见灰尘的气味，还有灵魂燃烧的可怕声响——他确定听见了这不可能的声音，低沉或又是最尖利的，从胸腔从肺腑从脊椎里传出的苦痛呻吟瞬间贯穿他的大脑……  
——他的John Constantine死了，就这样被烧死了，被地狱的烈火活活烧死了。或者说，他是死于爱。  
Stanley觉得沮丧透了，他想回忆，他想把每个细节都再仔细咀嚼一遍，可他发现有些困难了。今天早上，他发现自己没法勃起，而且生物钟紊乱，然后他竟然记不起昨天的事，昨天，前天，还有更早些时间的一些细节。同样被摧毁的还有他的注意力，他没办法专注，总觉得自己遗漏了重要的事，直到他在什么地方撞见一张熟悉的脸。这让他无法分辨现实和幻觉。  
有些疯狂的念头开始在Stanley心里滋长起来了，他想到John也许就在这间屋子里，John Constantine还是那样，那种无所谓的表情，盯着Stanley，或者偶尔想起来才看看他，但兴趣缺缺的样子，John也许觉得不能抽烟有些痛苦，或者不，他也许丧失了一些感官，不过还能看，能听见，或许还有嗅觉。他在此间游荡，不再有性欲不再耽于享受，因为他解脱了他被烧死了那些烈火洗净了他的罪恶。他不再是Stanley发疯爱着的那个Constantine了，他被毁掉了。  
John只存在他脑海里，除此以外，什么都没有了。那些不受他控制逐渐淡去的记忆就像慢性死亡，John死了一次了，很快，快到来不及疼来不及体验生命流逝的恐惧就死了，而现在他会死第二次，这是个极其缓慢的过程，那些记忆，John的一切，被时间剥夺就像墙皮剥落一样。Stanley必须自己承受，他没有办法，也没有希望了。  
后来他倾诉，他把John的样子说出来。他们曾经彼此憎恨，John是个骗子，他什么都骗，最后呢？他送了命。那之前他们有过好时光，如果能持续得再久一些，也许Stanley会脱胎换骨也说不定，他也许能开始另一段人生。可这一切的前提就是无望，John是来复仇的，记得吗？他是来毁掉Stanley生存意义的，他是来惩罚的，John认定Stanley不配拥有未来。他甚至乐意用死来完成他的把戏。  
现在Stanley需要告解，但他不求救赎，他只希望一遍一遍加深这些玩意，他后背的疤痕已经很淡了，他记不得很多细节……John喜欢在床上喊他名字吗，还是只顾着享受只顾着自己快乐？他的头发是什么颜色？把头发攥在指尖收紧是什么感觉？他记得John的发质不太好，总是乱糟糟的，但那触感Stanley已经忘了。还有更多说不出来的东西，Stanley甚至忘了自己的遗忘，他焦虑的走来走去，不知道自己该干些什么，他曾经是个作息规律很有计划性的人，他是个商人，他知道怎么和世界谈判怎么换来自己想要的东西。可现在他那一套行不通了——他没法和自己做交易。  
他试着用粗陋直白的语言和神父描述他和John的关系，他在告解，他仔细描述John的身体以及自己对那具身体做了什么，神父的眉头皱的像个死结，可别无选择，只能听下去——这是唯一能让Stanley觉得快慰的事情。然而忽然想到他没办法再从John Constantine——他最甜蜜的情人那里得到一丝一毫，这点快慰也就立马烟消云散了。  
Stanley并不知道选择这玩意是不是真存在，还是操他妈骗人的谎话。人们总说天堂或者地狱，是你自己选的，你死了你推开一扇狗日的门，后面会有些你从没见过的东西迎接你，长着布满羽毛的翅膀，发光发亮，或者长着山羊角和皮鞭一样的尾巴。他们盯着你，评价你，就像你是砧板上的肉一样。他们知道你干过什么，从你青春期第一次自慰到死前最后一个肮脏的小念头，他们把你的大脑，你的记忆当一本无聊的书来念，他们——他们数量众多，他们分享你的故事，你的痛苦愉悦还有秘密，他们知道你所有时间——过去，现在，如果该死的审判过后他还有意识延续——一切时光，他都在爱着一个骗子。Stanley怎么会知道那是爱呢，是因为骗子这么说了吗？骗子说——他一向一副什么都知道的样子——他说我知道你恨我，可你知道和憎恨同样强烈的感情是什么吗？然后Stanley就突然恍然大悟了。原来对他来说，对他这种人来说，憎恨的反面是爱，痛是爱还有死亡也是。他爱的人都死了，如果他们不死掉，这一切就无法完成，一个死掉的骗子终结了憎恨，就像无聊的牌局一样，有人终于亮出底牌了。  
Stanley知道自己会下地狱，他们——那些高高在上的神明看着他的故事，皱着眉头说这个人罪大恶极，他们受不了字里行间的欲念和血腥，他们摇头，他们根本不知道，不理解Stanley有多爱那个骗子，如果不是爱——如果不是这样……  
Stanley发现自己身处已经冷掉的大厅里，但好像并不在此处生活。到处是尸体，或者还有没死透的。他在呢喃，一个将死之人口中低沉的呢喃着。他说他能看见，他看见那个混蛋了，就着这儿，哪也没去。John Constantine怎么不下地狱？他难道还够不上？地狱里的那些恶种也能看见他惨兮兮脏乎乎的光亮吗？所以它们不要他。那天堂呢？这太荒谬了，John不属于天堂，永远不！那些审判者，他们不理解人类是怎样的玩意，他们只顾着条条框框，他们也不乐意要John的灵魂。而后，自然，John也不属于他了，他甚至无法和他有任何联系了。John漠视他，因为死亡，因为那些欲念都被付之一炬了！  
Stanley现在也许能理解那些写情诗的人，那些掏心掏肺的诗人，他们赞美咒骂爱情然后又跪着哭泣，只想告诉这个世界他们有多爱，如果那些字句，那些东西不被写出来，不被分享，他们就活不下去。因为人类的灵魂如此孱弱——他的还有其他人，这其中并不包含John Constantine——他们承受不了爱。  
Stanley觉得空虚的要命，这种状态其实已经持续很久了，从那天开始，Stanley没有选择，John诱惑他一点点死去。他是故意为之的，他要Stanley尝尝自己走入末路的感受——没办法活下去了，一切意义都被剥夺，除了轻飘飘的，行尸走肉的身体，什么都剩不下。只能自我了结——John Constantine向来睚眦必报，他甚至不全为自己，他为那个背叛的灵魂复仇，为一个朋友。  
现在Stanley除了顺从——就像自己被拷着鞭打一样心甘情愿的顺从情人的欲望外，已经没有任何选择了。  
所以，他对着自己的脑袋扣动了扳机。

——end


End file.
